


Laundry Lessons

by sans_souci2



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Playful Sex, first OMG!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans_souci2/pseuds/sans_souci2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living with Steve is full of challenges. One Saturday morning is so bad Danny seriously doubts he can stick around.</p><p>Then Steve shows him there's no way he can leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Lessons

Steve obviously wasn’t expecting Danny to duck his head in the laundry room and say good morning just as he peeled off his underwear and threw them into the washing machine. “Oh - hey, Danny. You’re up?”

“I am.” He tries not to stare, “And you’re… naked?”

Steve gives him a sheepish little grin, “Yeah, I’m doing my laundry.”

“Naked?”

“I like to wash everything at once, so that when I'm done, nothing's dirty.”

“But… and pardon me for repeating myself - that means you’ll be parading around naked until said clothing is dried?”

Turning his back to Danny and intent on selecting precisely the right water temperature, Steve sounds a little distracted as he tries to explain himself. “Well, I thought you slept late on Saturdays?” Under his breath, “Hmm… warm/cold or hot/warm?” Still considering his choices, “Didn’t you sleep until after ten last weekend?”

“Yeah, but some crazy Hawaiian species of bird that I'm sure is quite colorful in addition to being extremely loud was outside my window and woke me up - trust me, I wanted to sleep.” Danny shakes his head and combs his fingers through his hair, more to try and make sense of what he’s seeing than to have any real grooming effect. “And then when I drag myself out of bed to get some breakfast, I stumble upon you… like this. Please don’t tell me this get naked when you do the laundry, thing is another one of your house rules?”

Steve’s finally punched in his settings and is reaching up to put the detergent back on the shelf above the washer but pauses to look over his shoulder and give Danny a gorgeous grin.

A gorgeous, naked-as-the-day-he-was-born grin.

“It’s not really one of my rules, Danny. You can do whatever you want but it does makes sense, doesn’t it?”

“Sense? Only in your crazy mixed-up head does what you’re doing right now make anything even halfway resembling sense.”

“Hey, if it bothers you, Danny, I’ll put something on. Just say the word.” Steve closes the cabinet, turns around and leans back against the washer. Not just leans, but crosses his arms and drapes one leg over the other one, which, of course, naturally splays them apart a little bit. As if he couldn’t be more comfortable and it couldn’t be more normal to park himself the way he is, he tilts his head and waits for an answer.

_Go ahead; get comfortable. We might be here a while._

Danny is completely paralyzed.

Full frontal is so much worse than what was already barely bearable a minute ago. He doesn’t know where to look. He knows where he wants to look and because he can’t help it, does. _Oh God._ Suddenly there’s a definite sign of life in his sweatpants. How could there not be? Just look at what he’s staring at.

Apparently someone else also finds nude housekeeping arousing - someone else whose exquisitely shaped cock is starting to lift up off of the most gorgeous, perfectly symmetrical ball sack in the world.

The room around him starts to go out of focus; Danny's jaw drops.

“Uh… so you want me to put something on, Danno?” Steve reaches down and gives his crotch an appreciative little scratch.

Danny’s face is on fire. Is Steve playing with him for a reason or just to torture him? “Uh… no, I mean it’s your house - you can do what ever you want to. It’s just that… I mean, what if someone comes to the door?”

Steve grins, “That’s exactly why I just happen to keep an old beat up pair of sweat pants in the hall closet.”

It only takes a second for Danny to make the connection. “You… you mean those god awful green things you had on that time it took you so long to let me in?”

“Yep.”

“So you were doing nudie laundry that day, too?”

“Guilty as charged.” Steve leans back against the washer as pleased as he can be.

“Well, aren’t you the well-prepared Boy Scout.”

Danny’s comment earns him an indulgent little huff which makes a certain appendage of Steve’s bob expectantly. Danny’s well-trained eyes are drawn to the unexpected movement before he can stop himself. He looks away immediately but it’s too late. His dick twitches so hard he’s sure Steve sees it.

_Okay, this is crazy. He has to get out of here._

“Hey, don’t let me keep you from your Saturday chores. I’ll just be in the kitchen, with my privates well covered -the way every sane person starts off his day.”

“Not every,” Steve reminds him as he flips off the overhead light. “So does that mean you want me to get those sweats?”

“Do whatever you want - don’t let me cramp your style.” Danny throws the answer out over his shoulder as he runs for cover. He can hear Steve padding barefoot, right behind him and when he turns into the kitchen, expects him to keep going down the hallway to get the damn sweatpants. When he pulls open the pantry and starts scanning the cereal boxes, he catches a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye and realizes he’s wrong.

Tall, dark and naked is at the kitchen sink.

Okay, so he chose to believe that 'Don’t let me cramp you style,' nonsense?

Danny swallows hard and tells himself to just stay focused. _Pick out some cereal; get the milk. Easy peasy, right?_ Not really, not when you have your own personal heat seeking missile in your sweat pants. He gives his misbehaving body part an angry swat and grabs a box of Frosted Flakes. The fridge is on the opposite side of the room from Steve. _Good._

Putting a little distance between himself and the source of his trouble helps see things more clearly. The guys's just horsing around with me, he tells himself. Hell, he and his damn SEAL buddies probably played nudie games in the barracks all the time. Danny takes his time getting the milk and by the time he’s ready to grab a bowl and spoon, he’s got himself convinced that this little antic means nothing and that he’s going to act accordingly.

He almost pulls it off.

As in not really.

At all.

Can you blame him? McGarrett is now squatting in front of the kitchen sink.

_Squatting._

He’s down there on his haunches, holding onto the cabinet doors and humming while he scans the neat rows of cleaning products. Danny’s not fooled. The man has to know how amazing his thighs look, taut and spread apart like that; for sure he can feel the cool breeze wafting between his perfectly sculpted butt cheeks and has to know that his oh so lovely, tightly puckered doorway to heaven is on display to the world.

_No, no, and no!_

_This stops now._

Danny reaches down and gives himself a very determined squeeze. It takes all he has not to gasp - it’s that zealous. In pain, and with his crotch throbbing for a brand new, much more acceptable reason, he sits down gingerly and pours out some cereal. The pain was definitely worth it - his dick’s gone soft. It’s time to eat and then disappear until the coast is clear. The sports page is on the top of the sections neatly stacked next to his, of course, crumb-free placemat. Eyes locked on it, he scans the headlines and photos and tries his best to read the words under them. A soft spritzing sound and the distinct smell of ammonia tells him that the kitchen window is next on Steve’s list.

_Don’t._

_Do not look._

He can’t help himself.

There’s a soft clink as his spoon slides from his limp fingers into the bowl; he doesn’t even hear it.

_Would you look at those shoulders? Those biceps. Okay, throw in that ass, too._

The way Steve’s ass ripples when he goes up on his toes to reach the top of the window is absolutely breathtaking. It’s not just your everyday spray and wipe that he’s doing, either. His is a strenuous wax-on/wax-off kind of cleaning that leaves the glass absolutely sparkling. He even grunts a little he’s working so hard. The fine sheen of sweat breaking out on his shoulders is testament to just how hard.

_Speaking of hard._

_Look away. Now!_

Danny obeys the almost frantic voice in his head, retrieving his spoon and shoveling cereal in his mouth. _Chew, swallow, fill spoon again._ Head down, he eats like he’s starving and has the bowl almost emptied when he sees more blurred movement in his periphery and smells something new.

_Lemon?_

_Furniture polish?_

A furtive glance tells him why the kitchen cabinets always have their nice rich sheen. Of course McGarrett would pick the one next to the sink to polish first - the sink where, according to rule #23, dirty dishes have to be rinsed before being deposited in the dishwasher. It doesn’t matter; he’s getting the hell out of here. With the determination of a hired killer, he pushes back his chair and picks up his dish. Eyes steeled, he strides over to the sink, turns on the water and pours the leftover milk down the drain. _So far so good._ He’s got his dish and spoon rinsed and is ready to deposit both in the dishwasher when Steve startles him.

“You know what Danny?”

“Wh….at?”

“I really like having you around.”

“Uh… that’s nice. I uh… really like… being around.” _And based on the sound of my voice, I like being a total moron, too._ Red-faced, again, Danny closes the dishwasher and stares at the panel of buttons. At least Steve is still working hard on the cabinets, which means a side view vs. a full frontal.

Smart Wash. Start. Danny punches the buttons and is about to leave when Steve continues.

“I’m really glad this seems to be working out for you, too.”

_No!_

_Do not turn._

Too late.

Steve’s standing there with a tender, earnest look on his face and a lemony scented cleaning cloth in one hand. _Oh, and not to leave anything out - a few wisps of hair are peeking out from under his arms-kinda teasing out over his pecs. Kinda killing Danny._ Seemingly unaware of the distress he's causing, he continues to very uncharacteristically share his feelings. "You know I used to hate weekends; this place was so damn lonely," he waits. Danny knows he wants him to look up but refuses. The silence is deafening. He can only stare at the dishwasher for so long.

_Oh fuck - that smile, those eyes._

“But now I love weekends - whether it’s just you and me or Gracie and the two of us.” He gives another one of his sheepish huffs, “It’s crazy how much better I feel, too. I mean, I sleep better; I’ve stopped having those headaches - what’s wrong, Danny? What’s that look for?”

 _Okay. He can’t do this anymore_.

It’s been three weeks now. The teasing and innuendo and accidental and on-purpose, constant body contact have him going out of his mind. And now this - Saturday chores au naturel accompanied by a declaration like that?

It’s do or die time.

Danny turns so that he’s facing Steve and takes a shaky breath.

“What’s wrong, Danny?”

“Nothing’s wrong, at least I hope not.”

Steve’s frown deepens. He lays the cloth on the counter, “Talk to me, Danny.”

“The thing is, I like being here, too - for a lot of reasons. Weekends that I didn’t have Grace used to be forty-eight hour torture sessions for me. But I woke up happy as hell today… despite the bird you sent up to my window.”

Steve smiles, but looks wary. “So what are you saying?”

“The thing is, I like more than just your nice house and beautiful beach - yes, I said it, I do like the beach-"

“I heard you.” Steve takes a deep breath, “So what else is it… that you like?”

“It’s you, damn it. And it’s a hell of a lot more than like.” Danny can’t read Steve’s expression and it feels like his chest is about to explode. He’s come this far though, he might as well seal his fate. “I mean just look what you’re doing to me.” Danny looks down at the bulge in his sweat pants then back up at Steve with an expression that’s half fearful, half hopeful. “So there, now you know. You got to tell me yay or nay cause, you, my naked roommate, are killing me.”

The smile that slowly spreads across Steve’s face is about the most welcome sight Danny has ever seen. When he reaches for Danny’s crotch, Danny feels like crying with relief.

“I did this?” Steve asks, firmly cupping Danny’s erection.

It makes Danny groan and makes his eyes roll back in his head and definitely silences him.

It’s okay.

Steve is obviously in no rush for an answer. He takes a deep breath as he fondles Danny’s cock. After appreciatively working his fingers down its entire length and pressing his thumb against the tip, he looks up with a sly smile and repeats the question. “I did this?”

“You most certainly did. And do,” Danny winces. “About a hundred times a day.”

“Well then we seem to have something in common.”

Not sure where this is going, Danny follows Steve’s gaze.

_Oh God._

Steve’s just as hard as he is. In fact, since his guy is free and unencumbered, it’s rutting in the air like a battery-powered homing device.

“So… what do you… know, we b…both-”

“Need to do something about our mutual problem.” Steve finishes for him. Then, like a switch is flipped, “Take off your pants, Danny.”

“My pants?”

“You heard me.”

The guy is suddenly 100% in command mode.

And, because, well, because it felt like the exact right thing to do, Danny Williams from Passaic, New Jersey obeys the command and slips off his sweatpants and without being told, his t-shirt, too.

_Okay. So now we’re both naked and hard as hell._

Danny seriously wonders if he’s dreaming.

Whether he is or not, it’s his turn to smile a little smugly when he sees Steve’s face and the hungry way his eyes are roaming all over his body. It’s pure pleasure to hear the little hitch in his breath when he reaches over and runs a hand through Danny’s chest hair.

“You are… amazing.” Steve murmurs, circling the pads of his thumbs over Danny’s nipples.

“Uh… thank you, but… you’re… stop Steve! God - you’re killing me!”

“You haven’t seen anything yet.”

Danny’s still needing verification that heaven just relocated to earth. “So… this? So you… you’ve wanted… this, all along?”

“Since the first day I met you. You talked too much that day, too. C'mere.”

Talk about command mode.

Steve reaches around and cups Danny’s bottom to pull him closer. Once he has their cocks comfortably pressed against each other, he starts to kiss him.

It’s a slow, perfectly constructed kiss.

Steve’s tongue starts out gentle and tentative but as he presses harder against Danny’s crotch, it plunges deeply and brazenly, exploring and flicking its way around Danny’s mouth like full immunity and means applied to much more than just police work. Steve’s lips press against Danny’s just as urgently as he grinds against his cock. The fact is, no part of Steve’s body is still. His hands knead and spread Danny’s ass while his fingers tease him open; even his feet are on the move, ensuring there’s no space between their bodies.

Danny, on the other hand, is stunned into stillness. He can barely stand; in fact, as they kiss he reaches up and clasps his hands behind Steve’s neck before his legs buckle, “Oh, G…. god… you… oh-”

“Table. Now.”

Danny has no idea how but seconds later the neatly stacked newspaper is scattered on the floor along with the placemats and he’s flat on his back where they used to be.

Knees bent, toes gripping the edge of the kitchen table, he stares up at Steve and with his eyes alone shamelessly begs to be fucked. His poor cock is in flagpole mode, dusky purple and dripping. “Please… I need you… in me,” he manages to choke out.

“Anything you want, Danny,” Steve murmurs as he leans in to kiss him. His dick pokes rock hard against Danny’s belly and Danny inhales sharply.

Steve reads his mind, “Don't worry; I’ll go slow.” His fingers wrap around Danny’s cock. His thumb explores lower, grazing over taut ridged skin and making Danny eagerly spread his legs wider. Steve takes his time, using his fingers and lips and tongue to get to know every inch of the area he’s exploring. After he gets a few more desperate groans from Danny he pats his knee and says, “I’ll be right back.”

That gets an even more desperate groan.

_______~_______

A minute later when Steve slides back between Danny’s legs, he has a bottle of oil in his hand. Danny watches, wide eyed as he pours some on his hand and starts slicking his own cock with it. Whimpering for him to hurry does no good.

“Shh… I want this to be perfect,” Steve husks, drizzling oil on two fingers. “Scoot closer to me and pull your legs back.”

It’s the most vulnerable, exposed position a man could be in, but Danny has no complaint since it gives Steve perfect access to do what he’s doing which is gently running his slicked fingers over his opening. “In me… please,” he begs tilting his hips shamelessly.

“Patience, Danny,” Steve warns as he works one and then two fingers slowly into him. Keeping his eyes on Danny’s, he begins to plunge them in and out with a delicious twisting motion. The muscles in his forearm ripple; Danny grunts with delight. Suddenly Steve turns his hand palm up, hooks both fingers and takes aim.

His accuracy is, as usual, incredible.

Danny arches up off the table with a strangled yelp,“Stop! I’m… too clo…se. Now, please!”

Steve stills his hand, “Do I need a condom-”

“No!” Danny cuts him off frantically, “Oh God, please no more talking.”

“Okay.”

Okay.

It’s all Steve whispers as he steps back smiling and slicking himself one last time. His eyes stay locked on Danny when he rests both hands on his trembling knees. Without touching himself, without even looking down, he lines himself up with Danny’s opening. When the head of his cock pokes at him, Danny whimpers.

“Deep breath,” Steve husks.

As Danny takes one, his eyes go wide, a second later they roll up in his head.

_Surely he’s dying._

The slow unrelenting way Steve’s cock slides into him fills him like nothing he’s ever known. He can barely breathe; for sure he can’t speak. There’s pressure and just a little pain and a strange feeling that's indescribable. Then suddenly Steve changes the angle of his thrust and all the feelings merge into one unbearably wonderful sensation that makes his cock jerk up off his stomach like it’s been shocked.“Ahhh….hhh!” he gasps.

“There you go,” Steve whispers, "that's what you need." He’s biting his lower lip and sweating from the effort it takes to penetrate Danny so slowly and carefully. The muscles in his bottom ripple as he presses forward until he’s finally flush up against Danny’s backside.

Danny's toes fan out; his mouth drops open. He grunts low and throaty and scared by what's feeling.

Not that Steve has to tell him but he does anyway, “I’m in, D, I’m all the way in.”

“Oh…oh…ohhhhh.” It’s all Danny can say and it’s more of a moan than a word.

“You... okay?”

Eyes closed, Danny nods that he is.

“You… ready?”

He nods again.

Slowly, gently, with his hands on Danny’s knees, Steve eases out a little, carefully, watching Danny’s face for tension or pain. When only the head of his penis is still inside him he looks down. Seeing the way their bodies are joined makes him inhale sharply. The look he gives Danny as he hollows his buttocks to drive his cock forward is amazed and grateful.

The sound Danny makes is shocked and grateful. “Oh…..God.” As desperate as he was for this, he's clearly struggling with the huge thing inside him.

“Just get used to me… that’s it.” Steve holds perfectly still, breathing deeply to keep his arousal in check. “Better?”

Not really sure, Danny nods yes anyway which earns him a smile so incredible that his cock jerks up off his belly. Steve doesn’t need a second invitation. He takes hold of Danny’s cock with one hand and reaches for his hand with the other. “Feel me, Danny.” He places Danny’s hand on his cock then begins to slowly thrust, “Feel me go inside you.”

It’s ungodly.

Danny’s never touched anyone’s cock as it moved in and out of his body. Steve’s is rock hard and slick and has him stretched open so wide he can’t believe it. He whimpers and unconsciously starts to move his hips in response to each thrust

“That’s it. That’s the way.”

Steve’s gruff praise makes him press back harder which makes Steve strengthen his thrusts until the table slides with the force of them. As soon as he finds his rhythm, Steve ratchets up the sensation by stroking Danny’s thick cock. He watches Danny’s face-when he sees the sensation is almost unbearable, he stops. Danny’s balls are tight and high up in their sac; his hands are fists, his entire body is a spring about to explode.

“Are you ready to come for me?”

“Ye….s!” Danny arches up off the table, desperate and close to frantic. “Please!”

“Then do it.” It’s a growl and a command and all it takes for the floodgates to finally open. Danny lets out a strangled, choking sound as his orgasm lifts him up off the table.

“That’s it, let it go… just let it go.”

It’s not like he has a choice. Danny’s eyes close and he surrenders to the overpowering sensation exploding in his cock and radiating out to the rest of his body. At first he wonders how much of it he can take-it that’s intense. Then, he stops thinking at all it feels so incredibly good. By the time it’s over he can't move. Honestly. He can't.

“You were… incred… ible,” Steve chokes out just before his own climax silences him. He stumbles as he pulls out of Danny; his cock already starting to spasm and spurt. Barely able to keep his balance, he pumps frantically to keep the powerful contractions coming. Each time another thick white strand shoots out onto Danny’s belly, he gasps and shudders, "Oh God."

_Oh God._

It’s what they both murmur a few minutes later when they finally help each other stand up and stumble into the living room.

“Oh God.”

They say it again as they drop down on the couch and drift off - boneless, mindless and utterly spent.

Later Steve is the first to untangle himself. After he cleans up, he comes back with a warm washcloth and takes care of Danny, who’s still working on getting his voice back. “Tha… tha’ was...” He gives up and just shakes his head.

Steve chuckles, “What’s wrong Danny?”

“You just,” still shaking his head, “fucked the ever loving daylights out of me.”

“Are you complaining?”

“No way.”

“Good because I plan to do it on a regular basis.”

“On the kitchen table on a regular basis?”

“Definitely.”

"I can live with that."

"Good."

Just to let Danny know he's pleased, Steve flops down on the couch next to him and plants another perfect kiss on his lips.

“Whoa!" Danny comes up for air; looks down at his once again ready to rock and roll cock and shakes his head. His gaze travels over to Steve’s equally enthusiastic little friend. “You know you might just have something with this whole naked laundry thing of yours.”

“You think so?”

“Well, maybe. I mean you and I could always do our laundry at the same time and if we follow your every-single-garment-goes-in rule – ahhh!”

Steve silences Danny by reaching over and gently fingering his cock, “You were saying?”

“Uh… just that, then we could, ahhh... use our time wisely while our clothes were… oh shit, Steve... washing."

Steve slowly slides his mouth off Danny’s rock hard cock and flashes him a killer grin, “I like the way you think, Danno.”


End file.
